Everlasting Happy Ending
by RizenWingZ
Summary: Sequel to "Under the night sky, you will love me."Their day is coming up! Will time pass by smoothly? Will it go well? And... What's gonna happen?
1. Marry me

**Yow guys! Happy to make a sequel!! Whoever voted in the poll thingy... THANKS!! It's really fun to continue! But I know there won't be a sequel to a sequel obviously XD. Anyway, You would know what would happen if you read it. So whoever (Which I think no one) was waiting for the sequel of "Under the Night Sky, You Will Love Me" Fic, HERE IT IS!! PS. this will suck more than the under the night sky... IM WARNING YOU!! :3 PSPS. I MADE UP NADESHIKO'S CHARA.. GOMEN!! I DON'T KNOW IT YET!! SO I MADE IT UP!! SO SORRY!! PSPSPS. People might think it's a prologue to the sequel and yeah it kinda is :D  
**

**+ RizenWingZ + : As my usual greeting... I LOVE PEACH PIT BUT I DON'T OWN HER WORKS!!**

**GO TO REVIEWERS AND READS!!**

* * *

**I see you walking... EternaL WingZ were on your back...**

It's been seven years since that day...

And until now, I can still remember it like it was yesterday...

"Amu-chaaaaaan!" I felt someone wrapping his arms to my waist. "What ya doin??" He asked with such a baby voice.

I slightly squealed with the sudden touch and groaned after gaining my senses. "I told you not to do that Kukai! It seriously tickles!"

He tightened his hug to my waist and placed his chin on my left shoulder. "Sheesh... I've been doing this for years and you still aren't used to it?" He whined at my complain.

"Why should I get used to it?!" I grumbled.

"It's 'cause you have to, Amu-chan." He demanded, snuggling me to his broad chest, making me sit down on the chair he was sitting on.

I lifted my chin, taking a glimpse of him, remembering his kiddy face years ago... He still has that messed up auburn hair, and his glimmering emerald eyes are much the same before, which was seriously stunning... But I tell you, a twenty-one year old guy can't look this young, but he does!! Well honestly, everything changed about him except that he's still has that same cheery attitude...

Well, if you wanna know more, he's actually in the most popular soccer teams and he teaches me skateboard now, since I suck without character changing with Ran, unlike him... Pfft... So unfair...

If you ask me what I am now. Well, they say I changed so much... I grew my hair falling to my waist, and would usually still be clipped with an X-clip. I knew how to cook well, and not some weird things, and actually better in drawing! Oh and sometimes I play some volleyball for fun. They said that I had a much sweeter voice and smile than before. It was unbelievable at first, but I don't really mind about it now.

Daichi and Ran are still dating of course. Miki turned out that she ended up with someone... And she wants to surprise us, while Suu is still crushing over this chara. They still look the same, but joyful as ever.

Oh yeah, if you ask me why we're here in the old planetarium, the almost demolished in Seiyo Academy, it's 'cause there's gonna be a reunion of the guardians for my...

I felt the gentle touches on my waist and I started squealing again. "S...s--toppp... K-Ku--kai!! HAHAA!!"

He stopped tickling me and started laughing, rolling down on the floor.

"NOT... FUNNY!!" I said with repeated huffs.

He stopped and removed his fake tear from his face. "But you were so cute Amu-chaan!"

"Ah whatever..." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Aweee, as stubborn as ever Amu-chan!" He said starting to hug me again.

"Hey hey if you don't stop I'll throw you to outer space!" I said, unintentionally shutting my left eye.

"It's like you can do that to your boyfriend, Amu-chan." He said with a smirk.

I glared at his emerald eyes and he knew I was serious. He released me from his 'imprisoning'. He grinned at me while I smiled back. It feels like I'm going back to middle school...

He leaned and kissed my lips. His soft, warm lips are still the same...

"Oh sheesh... I know it's dark and all in here, but making out in here is kinda weird for Yaya..." A voice said, after the hearing the slam of the door.

We broke our kiss and checked who that was at the same time... "YAYA!" I yelled, wanting to run to her and hug her, but I couldn't. My first reaction was that my jaw dropped to the floor, seeing that the baby Yaya wasn't exactly a baby anymore...

Her hair was on a half-ponytail, but she still had those charming cute eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top with a pacifier on it's side, designing it. She wore this sea blue mini skirt and baby blue chucks. She had a lollipop stuck on her mouth and started licking it again.

She came up to me and started to have this curious face. "What's wrong Amu-chii? Kukai-chan?"

I saw Kukai with the same reaction and I giggled a bit, seeing that he looked so funny, even if I had the same action as he did...

I stood up and hugged Yaya, and noticed that she hugged me back. "I miss you, Yaya."

"I miss you too Amu-chii!" She whimpered.

Kukai slightly laughed and patted Yaya's head. "Even with the different appearance, you're still Yaya." He said grinning.

Yaya grinned back and jumped on Kukai's back like a little kid. "Yeaay!! I miss piggy back rides!" She screamed, shooting a fist to the sky.

"Where are the tiny tiny charas, Yaya wants to know!"

"Oh. They're talking and having a party somewhere. It's been years since they saw each other anyway." I replied, and she said "ooooo" with astonishment, then grinned.

I smiled just seeing Yaya, who changed a lot... With just that time, we all changed. I wonder if Nadeshiko and Tadase's okay?

"Oh yeah Yaya, why didn't you bring Kairi?" I asked, elbowing her.

"He was busy," She pouted. "I pulled him all the way but then I couldn't win against him!"

"Awee. Poor Yaya." I said with sweat drops falling down.

Another person came and he had that purple, silky hair. He still has his 'girl looks' but still obviously a guy. "Yo! Nagehiko!" Kukai first greeted.

He walked to us and smiled at us. "Ohayo." He was wearing a black simple shirt pairing it with denim pants and black shoes. He had cut his hair, which was actually surprising for us. "Why'd you cut it Nagehiko?" I asked.

"Hindrance." He immediately said, rolling his eyes. Yaya chuckled, "You're like the total opposite of Nadeshiko-chan, Nagehiko-chan!"

Thinking Nadeshiko's gone? Well, that IS nadeshiko. He only told me a year after he left for studying. It wasn't a big deal to me. Nagehiko's my friend and I love him, as a FRIEND. I relied on him as Nadeshiko and I can't say I hate him 'cause he just kept this secret of his from me. In fact, I was just happy that he told me, at least.

I heard the door open, and eagerly waited who it was... The first thing I saw were sunny yellow strands of hair and knew right away who it was. "Tadase-kun!!" I yelled, since the planetarium's pretty big.

Tadase elegantly closed the big two-door and smiled sweetly to the four of us. He still had that blonde hair and 'prince' features. He looked exactly like the first king... He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, and black pants with gray shoes. He hasn't really changed that much, has he?...

"Good afternoon, Guardians."

"OHAYO TADASE-CHAAAN!" Yaya started running to Tadase and hugged him childishly.

"Ohayo, Yuiki-san." He said, grinning to Yaya.

Wow.. So Tadase did change?...

"It's a saddening thing that the Moon's chair, Sanjou Kairi, and Star's chair, Mashiro Rima, couldn't come." He explained.

"Yeah I know... I wanted to see Yaya's improvement with Kairi and Nagehiko's girlfriend..." I mumbled, frowning to them.

They all laughed and Kukai started to hug me from behind. "Why don't we start?" Kukai asked.

"Sure. You guys were the one who called us anyway." Nagehiko replied.

"So what is it Kukai-chan, Amu-chii?"

Kukai and I looked at each other and hesitated before we answered.

"We're getting married."

* * *

**GUYS GUYS HELP!! think of who Miki and Suu can end up with? JUST SAY IT IN REVIEWS. IM HAVING PROBLEMS WITH THEIR PAIRINGS. GOMEN! OMGAWD. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS. It's so weird! Okay anyway... Hope someone reads this... And thank you for readin if you did!! YEAAH!! I finally made the sequel! I'm just proud of myself that I made this sequel! YEAAAY!! -dances like crazy-**

**+ RizenWingZ + : ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!**

†**...i Have RizeN my WingZ...†**


	2. misery to its fullest

**Hi guys... I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately... I'm really pressured since our event in the school is gonna happen and I'm totally losing my voice... I seriously feel weak and damn it's so hard to breathe... So anyway, This is chappie 2 of everlasting happy ending :) it's another long title... haha... Hope you like the 1st chappie and this one! :) thx for the readz and reviewz!... PS... Mininirri, I like the marshmallows thing... I'll do it... But I'll try to make a different thing on the 2nd day since 'truth or dare' is common... :) thanks for the advice!! Lovelots**

**+ RizenWingZ + : -sniffs- Achoo!!- Uhh... I do not own Shugo Chara! Go peach-pit!...**

**You're aLways by my siDe wheN i neeD you The mosT...**

"We're getting married." Both our voices echoed the whole planetarium, and it left with an awkward aura within us...

"Uhh... Can you repeat it? Yaya didn't hear it clear enough..." Yaya commented.

I knew it... This is gonna be her damn reaction... "I said we're getting MARRIED."

All of their surprised eyes were blinking, thinking that they didn't hear it well.

**...**

"WHAAAT?! OH MY..." They all started panicking and go wild while Kukai and I watch them... So this is what happens when you know your friend's gonna get married...

After watching them going insane, their senses came back and suddenly congratulated me and Kukai.

"Congratulations Amu-chan!" Nagehiko stated, hugging me tightly.

"Hey hey, Nagehiko," Kukai narrowed his eyes to him. "She's mine you know."

Nagehiko stuck out his tongue as his reply... "I'm in Nadeshiko mode right now."

"I'm watching you..." Kukai joked, glaring at him again.

"Yeay!! There's food on the marriage right?? Kukai-chan!! Amu-chii!! Congratulations!!" She said, jumping up high again and again.

Tadase gave a sweet smile to me and Kukai. "Congratulations, Hinamori-san, Souma-san."

"Thanks guys..." I said with a gentle smile.

"C'mon Amu-chii! You're still so shy!!" Yaya whined, grinning to me.

"Ah, it's always like that..." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Tadase asked.

Kukai shook his head. "We wanted to tell you guys first."

"Oooo..." Yaya said with astonishment.

"Will Anjiro come?" Nagehiko questioned.

"Oh, yeah he will. He's coming back from England by the way. I wanna see him again. It's been a long time..." I answered.

"This is so gonna be a lot of fun!! Yaya's very very excited!!" She started bouncing around the whole planetarium until she got tired... I can't believe she can still be this hyper.

Our conversation got interrupted when someone actually knocked on the big door. "Oh, Here he comes." I said, eager to see him again.

He made a big entrance by doing a 'cooled' cartwheel and walked again as a cat he is.

"Just like the Ikuto I know, as always..." I grumbled, looking away from his face.

He went near me, "Missed me??" He bent down, facing to me with cat eyes.

"Hey hey Ikuto, don't touch her!!" Kukai popped in, clinging unto me.

"Sheesh..." He sighed, "Why was I called anyway? Utau didn't come, she said it was ridiculous..." He went back to his normal position, fixing his raven hair.

"So you call my marriage a ridiculous thing huh?..." I asked with sarcasm, raising my brow.

"Who cares about mar--... What?... Did you just say marriage?..." He looked back at me with shocked eyes, that's an unusual reaction for Ikuto.

"Yeah, Amu-chan and Kukai-kun are getting married." Nagehiko replied out of nowhere.

"Oh... So... Congratulations..." He was still stiffened by what I said, and couldn't really continue on talking anymore. "I feel old now..." He mumbled to himself, but I could hear... I giggled and stared at him... Easter's gone and we're finally at peace... What bad thing could happen at this time?

"Okay so guys, help us plan please?" Kukai asked.

"Of course!! We're your friends!!" They all answered except Ikuto, who was wondering off in his world.

"Thanks!!" I grinned, ignoring that damn Ikuto.

†**...eTernaL WingZ...†**

"Thanks for walking me home Kukai." I said, smiling to him.

"No prob, Amu-chan. I do this everyday." He replied, grinning back at me.

I gave a peck on his cheek whispering "I'm excited..." before we waved goodbye to each other.

"How was the party, Ran, Miki, Suu?" I asked them.

"It was totally fun!! I missed them so much!!" They all answered.

"Kiseki's suddenly had a change of heart!! But he's still a little bit bossy-desu!" Suu exclaimed.

"Yeah... That was an actual miracle to us." Ran said.

"That's good. Don't worry, we'll meet them again next week." I giggled.

"Unn!!"

We went in my old room and glanced by the window... "It's getting pretty dark..." I mumbled, Someone knocked on my door and opened it...

"Onee-chan, dad's calling you." Ami answered. She's so different now... She looks like me when I was in middle school, but she still acts her own attitude... At least she didn't exactly turn like me...

"Thanks Ami." I said, patting her head and went down the stairs. As I was stepping, I took a glimpse of dad by the sofa, and had a serious face. He's always the cheery one and now he's looking like this? Wonder what happened? His eyes were filled with hesitance and pain for some reason...

"Dad, what's wrong? Ami told me you needed me." I said, sitting on the couch in front of him.

"Well, Amu-chan..." He said, playing with his fingers.

"What is it dad?" I asked.

"Amu-chan... I'm sorry... And I have a very special favor to ask you... It's my only one..." He hesitated.

"It's okay dad, I'll do it." What's wrong with this? It's just a favor... It's nothing too big...

"Well Amu-chan, I have this very special friend that helped me so much... And I made a promise with him... It's that I'll let one of my daughters marry his son..." He paused.

By that only time, I was surprised... TOO surprised... This is too much for me... Why should I do this? You're telling me to do that?!

"And... Since Ami can't do this... Amu-chan... Please help me?" I couldn't reject my dad... He did so much for me... I couldn't do anything. I wanted to cry, I wanted to just run away... But it was impossible...

"It's okay dad..." I said weakly, about to sob.

"Are you sure Amu-chan?" He asked, enlightening but worrying about my feelings...

"Yeah it is dad. I'll do anything for you." I said with a sad smile and stood up. "I'll go to my room first... See you dad..."

This is impossible... By the time I wanted to be happy... Was the time I suffered so much...

I have to tell him... Kukai...

**OMG... OMG OMG why did I write this crap?! I'll kill that guy!! Whoever that was!! lol... Okay anyway, scream all you want, it's just that this is the intro for action :)... lol. anyway, thanks for reading!! It sucked.. so much... ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!**


	3. Life's a Nightmare

**Yow guys! Finally back to updating****…**** I haven't been updating since I needed a break****…**** I'm really sorry though :[****…**** So anyway, The most votes were Anjiro and Ikuto so I randomly picked by doin eeni meeni mini mo****…**** :D****…**** So, here's the awaited chappie 3! I hope you guys would still read it****…**** -sobs-**

**+ RizenWingZ + : Hiii!!! :D I lav peach-pit but I do not own her works!**

**Come back to me****…**** I can't take any more of this without you by my side****…**

The moment I woke up, I checked my clock right away… 10 a.m. Yeah it's pretty late 'cause I couldn't sleep at all due to total crying moment. I quickly got out of my bed and got the phone, dialing Kukai's number. It was my escape to misery, hearing his voice…

"Hello?"

As I heard his voice, I started crying again. I felt like he was gone for years, leaving me all alone…

"K-Kukai,"

"Amu-chan, it's you. Wait… Are you crying??? What happened?! Oh don't do this to me…"

"N-nothing Kukai… Be by the park in 15 minutes. Got it?..."

"Yeah, sure…"

I quickly hung up and dressed up into a tank top and shorts. I didn't care what I was wearing, I just needed to see him. Ran, Miki, and Suu are still asleep… Better run for it before they wake up. I slowly went down the stairs and told mom I was going out, not eating lunch here. After that, I just ran, thinking that I was going nowhere, thinking I'm lost… Droplets of water started to fall on my face, rain on such a morning. Forgot to bring an umbrella… It hid my pitiful, uncontrollable tears. If I had the privilege to express my feelings to dad, I would… I really would! But, no… He's, my dad… I can't do anything.

The moment I got to the park, our usual meeting place, I saw him soaking wet, sitting by the bench. He wasn't daring to go on a shaded place at all. He was leaning his elbows on his legs, his hair covering half of his face, eyes filled with worrisome emotions… I shouldn't have cried while talking to him. It would make my life more miserable by now.

Echoes of splashing water was filling my ears, making him startle that I was watching him from afar. He looked at me with those eyes I've never seen before, the eyes that I never wanted to see. The eyes of pain…

"A-Amu-chan, what's wrong?!" He stood up from the bench and ran to me, caressing my wet, soft hair. "Your eyes are still red… Tell me Amu-chan…"

I gawked at his face, beautiful yet saddening. I was at my limit, I cried right in front of him. His shirt was soaked with my tears and the rain, his heart filled with my agony, my anguish. Why did this have to happen? Why?...

"WHY ME?!" I screamed to the skies above. The despair I feel right now, is not comparable to any other…

He wrapped his arms unto me tightly, not wanting to let go. "Calm down, Amu-chan…"

"K-Kukai…" I moaned.

"Yeah?..."

"I… I can't" I forcefully removed his arms from me. "I can't, marry you…"

"W-what?... Why???"

I avoided those hurtful eyes, making me look at the ground, spattering water… "My dad… He wants me to marry another guy…"

As I said that, I heard his knuckles cracking, he's getting mad… "Che… Ridiculous."

Words I seldom hear from his mouth. I glanced at him, fire filling his emerald eyes, gripped hands, his hair still blocking his face. I was scared, It was my first time to see him, going… insane. "K-Kukai, stop…"

Seconds later, he calmed down as I sighed in relief, yet he asked me a ransom question. "Don't you love me? Amu-chan… You love me right?" His face close to mine, hearing his breathing, tickling my ears.

"What are you talking about Kukai?... It's obvious…" I said weakly, embarrassed to answer.

"Then marry me, Hinamori Amu…"

"But K-Kukai… My dad--…" Interrupted by his anger and frustration.

"Why?! If you do love me, then marry me! But why?!" He pushed me by the tree, locking my arms,soft lips touching mine. I love him… It's too obvious. Yet knowing I can't do anything to change my path, maybe it was destined, maybe it was inevitable, maybe it was just some sick love… But, even if it was, I can't let go of him any longer. I'm stuck, locked in a place in his heart, where I can't leave or avoid…

"I love you Amu-chan… I love you so much." His words tingled my face, I wanted to reply, I needed to scream it to the world.

"I… love you too Kukai."

"Good," He said as he grinned, enlightening me and himself. "Then we'll go to your house now."

He grabbed my arm tightly and went to the shortest way to my house. "W-wait Kukai! Why???" I asked curiously.

He looked at me and winked. "To tell your dad that I can't let anyone else have you. And besides, you wanna stay in this rain? We're soaking wet!"

I giggled a bit and smiled. "Maybe we should…"

"Now that you're not crying anymore. You wanna exercise?" He had that weird face he usually does when he's thinking of something evil.

"Oooh I know that look. I won't lose to you boy!" I smirked.

"Let's see then, Amu-chan." He replied with a raised brow. "Dash!!!"

Things like it used to be, our 100 meter dashes? It still happens. We ran on slippery floors, making more splashing sounds, making our faces wet…

"Heh, I won. Again." He boasted as we arrived at our front door. He was leaning on the wall, as I fell on the floor, catching my breath. "You're…unfair…"

"I… never… win from you…" I whined.

"Yeah, too bad." He said as he pulled me up.

"Well, no time for that. We gotta tell your dad." He grinned.

"Un!" I opened the door, and dried ourselves in the most possible way before entering the house. I heard voices from the living room, dad's, mom's, and… And whose?

"He's here…" I said out loudly of what I was thinking.

"You're fiancé, I suppose?" I hear his knuckles cracking once again. This ain't good… Not good at all…

I held his hand tight and entered the living room with, with very awesome wet clothes… I saw my dad and mom sitting on the couch, a man wearing of so, what we call our casual clothing sitting on the other chair, parallel to dad and mom. "Dad… Who is he?"

Dad looked up to me with an unusual face, maybe because of how I look like… "Oh, Amu-chan. It's what I was telling you. My friend's son is here."

I glanced at Kukai with a straight and awkward face, too surprised, like I was last time…

"I forgot to tell you his name, Amu-chan." My dad added. "His name is Kamiyama. Kamiyama Anjiro."

What? What did dad just say?..."Kamiyama… Anjiro?..." I heard Kukai's voice asked in disbelief, as I followed… "Dad… You're serious? Did I hear it wrong?..."

"Why? Do you know him? Kamiyama Anji---…"

"It's not a lie," The strange man said as he stood up from his comfortable position, removing his purple black glasses, and his smirk was heard "Hinamori-san, Souma-san. It's great to see you again…" The man continued. I studied his face, reassuring… purple eyes, short black hair, tall and… It is him.

He approached me and knelt down, gently taking my hand and kissing it softly. "I hope you still remember me, Kamiyama Anjiro. And I am greatful to be your fiancé, Hinamori Amu."

Why is he... Why is he the one? What's happening to this world?! What's happening to my life? And… Kukai… Help me…

**So how'd ya like it? Very weid right?? :]] well anyway, I'm updating every story today for catch ups!!! Hope you enjoyed it! And I miss writing! :D THANKS A LOT FOR THE SUPPORT!!! –bows-**


End file.
